Niman/Jar'Kai
Jar'Kai is a subform of Niman. Jar'Kai is one of the oldest forms of lightsaber combat, a dual blade wielding technique. Features Jar'Kai permitted a Jedi to fight with two lightsabers, one in each hand, as demonstrated by Anakin Skywalker when he first faced Count Dooku. One of the blades in the wielder's hands was used for attacking while the other one was used for defending, such as parrying, or for more offensive purposes. Jar'Kai was originally the name of a city on Atrisia. Here were crafted the original Jar'Kai dueling sabers, which were wielded by the Yovshin Swordsmen. The Swordsmen, wielding one saber in each hand, invented the Jar'Kai style. Similar was the style developed by the Royale Macheteros of the Kashi Mer monarchy. The latter technique was used by the Legions of Lettow, during the First Great Schism, who called it Niman after a dual triumvirate of Kashi deities. Ancient Niman relied on steel blades, long before lightsabers were invented. The style could be used with a variety of weapons. During the Great Schism, Awdrysta Pina employed it with the Jedi katana. During the New Sith Wars, the Dark Underlord wielded two Sith swords. One Jedi who did use Jar'Kai with two lightsabers was Newar Forrth, a Twi'lek Jedi who fought in the New Sith Wars. Over a millennium later, the Twi'lek Dark Jedi Bocas'eca would attempt to imitate Forrth. Many Jedi Knights and Sith Lords trained to use the Niman style in the hopes of gaining a basic knowledge of the dual-bladed attack, but very few ever totally mastered Niman. Jedi Master Micah Giiett was known for using two yellow-bladed lightsabers; Darth Maul learned Jar'Kai during his years of intense training under Darth Sidious; Mace Windu and Depa Billaba both displayed masterful dual sabers combat during the Battle of Haruun Kal; Joclad Danva wielded two lightsabers during the Battle of Geonosis; and Aayla Secura also used Jar'Kai at the end of the Clone Wars. Other known learners included Exar Kun, Kavar, Kas'im, Sora Bulq, A'Sharad Hett, Serra Keto, Komari Vosa, Asajj Ventress, Jeng Droga, Alora, Darth Krayt, with Revan, Lycan, Quinlan Vos, Lomi Plo, Mara Jade Skywalker, and Kol Skywalker as possible practitioners. General Grievous may have based his bizarre, original combat style on Jar'Kai. He used two lightsabers during the Battle of Hypori when he defeated a handful of Jedi. Later, in the early stages of the Battle of Utapau he wielded four lightsabers—one in each of his four hands—in a duel against Obi-Wan Kenobi, but even with four lightsabers he was no match for Obi-Wan Kenobi's mastery of Soresu. However, before Obi-Wan completely mastered Soresu, he occasionally used two lightsabers to battle Asajj Ventress. The Dark Jedi Bocas'eca was a master of Niman, incorporating it into his own rather unorthodox fighting style; many of Tavion Axmis's New Reborn were trained in dual saber combat. It was possible that Kyle Katarn's apprentice, Jaden Korr may have been skilled in this form. Luke Skywalker, the Grand Master of the New Jedi Order, displayed his amazing dueling skills with dual blades during the Yuuzhan Vong War, often utilizing it with a shoto in conjunction with his regular lightsaber. Regardless of receiving formal Jar'Kai training or not, Luke proved to be one of the best dual blades duelists in his era. Ten years later, Luke again applied Jar'Kai in actual combat against the Dark Lady of the Sith Lumiya on Roqoo Depot and at Gilatter VIII during the Confederation-Galactic Alliance War. The application of Jar'Kai often exists as a tactic instead of a completely independent style. Mace Windu, Depa Billaba, and Sora Bulq were still using Vaapad when they fought with two swords. Anakin Skywalker's application on Geonosis was actually based on Form IV swordplay. Because neither Jar'Kai tactic nor Form IV swordplay was the young Jedi's mostly trained style, Count Dooku was easily able to break through Anakin's array of weapons. Category:Lightsaber combat